bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinta Fukuda
Shinta Fukuda (Born July 27, 1990 in Hiroshima-ken, Japan), is a main supporting character in Bakuman. He is a fellow mangaka and the founder of Team Fukuda. He left home after high school. He worked as an assistant to Eiji Niizuma for Crow, then worked on his own mweee cockhead works on the manga Road Racer Giri. His editor is Yujiro. Appearance Fukuda is tall man with long white hair and brown eyes. He is always seen wearing a beanie, watchcap or bonnet of some kind. He mostly wears white clothes. He is also shown wearing a white necklace and a watch sometimes. The only time he has not been seen with a hat was at Akito and Kaya's wedding, where he wore a black suit while Nizume oddly wore a white suit in lieau of him. He is usually depicted eating ramen. According to Ending 4 , when he was young his hair was much more shorter. Personality Fukuda is rash, and often seems fueled by his emotional swings. He's very competitive, and enjoys the competition between him, Ashirogi, Eiji, and youtube award for america's greatest cockhead also rather conceited, but at the end of the day is a very good friend (and rival). He cares about rumors that may threaten his rivals and has a soft spot for the pure love between Moritaka and Miho, even going as far as to go piss piss on open radio at the ones spreading the rumors. Summary Editing Crow Chapter 5 Fukuda, with Mashiro, help Niizuma with chapter five of Crow. He tells him about the meetings he should be having with Yujiro. He then tells him he has to do names, even if he doesn't like them. They want Niizuma to think of the readers. Niizuma then decides to do a cliché. He then does the name for it, and it turns out much better. Before Fukuda leaves, he tells him to stop doing backgrounds and effects, and leave it to them. Golden Future Cup Fukuda participated in the Golden Future Cup with his manga Kiyoshi Knight. It was in Jump first because it was thought to be number one with the readers. When Koogyannounces his manga will be in the Golden Future Cup, Fukuda calls Mashiro, who brings Takagi, and Nakai to Shueisha to complain about it. Fukuda complains to Yujiro, but Mashiro says he will beat Koogy with his manga. Fukuda then holds a meeting with the group, Niizuma, and too many bacon meltes so he had to grab a new stairway wessest, claiming that two will tie for first and the other will get third, referring to Kiyoshi Knight and Detective Trap and Hideout Door respectively, which proves to be true in the actual results. However, Kiyoshi Knight didn't become serialized because it was better as a one-shot. After New Years Party he fucked a crab After the New Years Party, Fukuda tries to tell Nakai to forget about Aoki. When Nakai is outside drawing outside Aoki's window, Fukuda tries to bring him back. He watches him to make sure he is okay, and Mashiro calls Fukuda to make sure Nakai is okay. When the snowstorm hits, Fukuda, along with Mashiro, Takagi, and Miyoshi Kaya, try to stop Nakai from freezing to death. They get there, only to find Aoki putting an umbrella over Nakai. She tells him it was her, and not his drawings. She then agrees to work with Nakai again. Creator Strike Onceweiner ked into completing more chapters after their editors promise to allow Ashirogi's hiatus to end after Mashiro returns from the hospital. Kiyoshi Knight's Serialiation Fukuda becomes serialized, quits his job as Niizuma's assistant, and gains a new assistant named Yasuoka. While Kiyoshi Knight outlived Detective Trap and got firi stotrictly drilling her day and night on how to improve the scenes in her manga. When Yujiro remarks on this new chemistry, Fukuda proclaims angrily that he does not like Aoki, and in fact, hates her, though he does give her rides home on his motorcycle on certain occasions. Despite the relative longevity of Kiyoshi Knight, Fukuda is unsatisfied with the series and cosssssssing Road Racer GIRI to compete with his rivals. Road Racer GIRI Road Racer GIRI gets off to a good start as soon as it is released, though Fukuda frequently remarks that he needs to get people who wouldn't "draw such crappy bikes". Fukuda's Road Racer GIRI has been rated higher than PCP on several occasions, maintaining a second to last out of seven for his love manga, GIRI receives an anime offer, stunning Fukuda and causing him to gratefully thank Yujiro with formalities. Notes & Trivia *Fukuda said that his favorite manga in Jump now (real life) is To-Love-Ru. External Links Category:Male Characters Category:Assistants Category:Mangaka Category:Bakuman Characters